


Setting things straight

by RandomNiceguy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNiceguy/pseuds/RandomNiceguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, where Theon and Robb are a little more than the best friends everyone thinks they are. My first fiction, so please be kind^^!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is mainly going to be a Throbb fic, but the first chapter HAD to be told from Jon's POV (you'll find out why^^), so I decided to do add other pairings in it. Plus, they fitted in nicely in the plot.  
> Enjoy!

Five-twenty-one.  
She said she'd be there at quarter past five, Jon said to himself. This wasn't a good start. This was supposed to be the day he made it all better with her, the day they picked their love up again as they had before, not the day where he spent hours waiting in a bar freaking himself out. Jon walked up to the bar, and randomly ordered something. As he waited for his drink, his eyes kept looking at the door, hoping for her to come in at any moment. By the time whatever he'd ordered was ready, she still hadn't shown any sign of life, and he slowly made his way back to his table. A small table, designed for two, with a great view on the door and the street behind it.

This relationship with Ygritte was doomed from the start, some (many) had said. He never believed them, but he couldn't deny making it work wasn't easy. He loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone, and she had certainly loved him back at some point, but they were from two totally different worlds. Ygritte was from "the underworld", having spent her childhood jumping from foster home to foster home, until she dropped out of school, got a job, and moved in a flat with ten of her dodgy friends, all of them disliking Jon at best. She was the kind of girl that did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and what people thought of her was irrelevant to her.  
As for he, despite being some kind of an outcast within the Stark family, Jon still had all the comforts of having wealthy parents. A Rich kid. He hated that name -Rich kids were stupid and arrogant assholes, and he wasn't anything like that- but Ygritte always called him that. 

Five thirty. Has something happened to her? Jon felt the angst flow through him, torturing his body as is hundreds of spikes were being forced through it. He glared down at his untouched drink. He had no idea what he'd ordered, but it was probably alcoholic, judging by the smell. His throat was tight, and all he did was toy with the glass, sloshing it around then stopping it before it spilled...

"Jon! You're there... I... You need to..."

Jon looked up. Somehow, Samwel Tarly's fat and tired body had just appeared beside his table. He was still breathless, and his usually pink skin was dark purple from exhaustion, but that wasn't the most worrying thing about him.  
Sam's big black eyes were filled with sorrow, fear and grief...

"What is it?" Jon asked on an unintentionally cold tone.

"Ygritte. Her and Tormund were kissing on the library steps. She..." As he spoke, Jon felt like all the spikes in his body had been violently removed, leaving nothing but a mangled and mashed mess inside.

"Tormund." That big hairy friend of hers who constantly bragged about his privates. "Isn't he ten years older than her?"

"Well, she..." Sam started mumbling a few random words. Jon knew what that meant, Sam was trying to find something comforting to say, and failing miserably.

"I... I need to go." Jon got up, picking up what few stuff he had on him. "I need to let this soak in."

"Don't, Jon... You need a friend, now... Let me..."

"Sorry, Sam. I need to be alone, now. Thanks." Jon forced a smile, and Sam nodded acceptingly as Jon walked away. In a few hour's, he'd probably be calling Sam or turning up at his place, all he wanted now was to be alone. He decided to go home, since no one was going to be there. Dad was on a business trip, Robb hanging out with Theon, Sansa going to that evil boyfriend of hers's house, Arya would be at her martial arts course, Bran at the Reeds, and Catelyn had an event at Rickon's school that should keep her occupied all evening.

You'll have other girlfriends, who you'll love even more... Robb had told him, earlier that day. He hadn't listened or believed him. Robb had had more girlfriends than him, but none that he'd ever loved half as much as he loved Ygritte. He had no idea...  
And he didn't want an other one, either. He wanted Ygritte, her red hair, her freckles and mischievous smile, her way of constantly belittling him on a playful tone... He loved her more than you could love someone, and yet she visibly preferred that big hairy friend of her's, who was probably in there just for the sex. And he was as older than her than he was older than Rickon. Gross. A few month's ago, Dany, a girl in his year, had started dating a huge bicker around Tormund's age, but he'd never imagined that Ygritte would ever end up that low...

Jon walked through the house's large garden, and made his way towards the front door, which, to his surprise, was unlocked. Catelyn was the last one in here, and she's completely security maniac... Nothing was out of its place, so Jon decided not to worry too much, but as he walked around he noticed a faint noise coming from upstairs. He couldn't really tell what it was, but he knew it was being made by someone... Jon silently crept up the stairs, so that whoever was making that noise wouldn't notice him -He'd always been good at not getting noticed, or so they said. Once he'd got up the first set of stairs, he could clearly tell the noise was coming from Robb's room, and sounded strangely like someone... Having sex? Jon knew the last thing to do in that situation would be to go and investigate, but the mere thought of something like that happening in Robb's room was something different altogether... Robb was the kind of guy who only got serious with people he really cared about, and Jon was pretty sure he'd never done it with any of his girlfriends, nor anyone else for that matter. As he crept closer to the door, he could easily recognize it was his half brother, having a bit of a tumble. He'd herd that moaning so many times, while on holiday, during sleep-overs or simply when he walked past his room at night, when Robb thought everyone was asleep... Only it was louder, this time, and with kissing sounds. Gross. This has got to be one hell of a girl. He was just about to go to his room and sulk, when he noticed something. There aren't any girl-sounds. Only... Panicking, Jon pushed the door open and was granted with a panoramic view of Robb and Theon, sitting stark naked in the bed, furiously kissing each other and wanking off each other's cocks...


	2. Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is out! Find out the aftermath of Jon's discovery...

"Robb?"  
It was only one they'd both splattered their load all over each other, with his mouth still shoved in Theon's, that he noticed Jon standing frozen in the doorway. Seven hells...  
"Jon... It's..." He stuttered, panicking. This couldn't get out. No one was supposed to find out...  
" you didn't see anything." Theon stuttered, frantically getting dressed. Robb instinctively took the nearest object he had -a grey shoe- and hid his privates with it.  
"We didn't do anything, and you didn't see us not doing anything." Theon shouted, pulling a black t-shirt over his chest that was still coated in semen, which would have been hilarious had Jon not just caught them in the act.

"What the..." Theon rushed out of Robbs room, shoving Jon to the side while passing the doorway. "Don't say sorry!" Jon shouted at him, slowly getting up, as Theon could be heard running out of the house.

Jon stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Robb looked down, avoiding Jon's gaze, like a little kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. That's exactly how I feel right now... Robb couldn't remember feeling so ashamed in years. Possibly even in his entire life. Having always been a well behaved model son and a popular confident boy who others looked up to, he'd never even been in a situation like this... Nor had he ever had hid brother look down at him like that. Jon and him had always had a kind of friendly rivalry, but ultimately Jon had always admired him and aspired to be like him... And here he was, looking down at him with fear and disgust.

"I suppose you want an explanation." Robb ended up saying, with a small voice.

"Yes. That would be good." Jon agreed, on an emotionless tone. Appart from shock, Robb couldn't really discern any emotion on his face.

"Er... Could I just clean myself up, before?" At this point, Robb couldn't care less about being naked, but being half covered with Theon's cum in front of his brother felt undesirably wrong.

"Sure. We'l talk in my room." He closed the door, still not showing any emotions what so ever. 

Robb wiped his chest and privates clean, and threw on some pants and a t-shirt. He usually showered after that kind of stuff, but he didn't feel like it right now. While Jon was in the room, he felt the need to get descent once again, but now, all he wanted was to make up with his beloved half brother. 

Jon's room was at the end of the corridor, and was one of the smallest in the house. Sure, it was perfectly suited for a young adult like him, but wasn't even half the size of little Rickon's, let alone his one. Jon was waiting there, sitting on one end of the bed. The sheets and carpet were all black, like Jon's hair and clothes. He nodded at him, with his usual poker face. Robb sat down at the other end of the bed, imagining all sorts of ways this could go wrong, and looking for the bed way to talk to Jon. "Where do you want me to begin?" He ended up asking.

"Why?" Jon thought a while before saying that one word. "Why does my straight older brother, my cool popular and altogether awesome brother who has half the girls at school crushing on him, kiss and jack off Theon Greyjoy?" He added, shortly after.

"I... We wanted to." Best answer ever, Robb... Dad had always tell him never to lie -he almost never did-, but could he really own up about all of that? Robb looked straight into his brother's eyes, and spoke: "We wanked off because I still hurt a bit from last time we actually f..." Jon's eyes grew as wide as golf balls, and his mouth dropped wide open. "And we hadn't done it like that for a while." He could have added that Theon categorically refused to go bottom, but he didn't.

"You... You actually let him fu..." Jon had trouble speaking. It was as if he'd caught him in the act all over again.

"Yes. He fucked me." Robb looked down, for a split second, before looking back up at his brother. "More than once."

"How long have you two been doing it?"

"Three years. And a half."

"Three years? But... You've had girlfriends, since! Jeyne, and that Roslin girl..." 

"I know." Robb felt bad about them. Sure, he hadn't really cheated on them, and he'd genuinely tried to love them, but they'd both loved him in a way he never could have returned. You can't lie, Robb. Not any more. "We started off just messing around, I thought it's just what horny kids did... I wanted to, so did he..." Robb gulped, and continued. "It's only once I got girlfriends that I realized I didn't like that. That I didn't want a girlfriend. That I liked... Other stuff, you know."

"Are you saying that you're... Gay?" 

"Yes." It was a shy, quiet yes, but a yes nevertheless. Robb felt some weird feeling going through him, something that made him feel both overjoyed and terrified.

Jon simply nodded, and looked down. 

"I'm sorry, Jon." Robb said, with a calmness that surprised him.

"Don't be." Jon let out, after a while. "I should be apologizing, I'm the one who walked in on you." He looked down once again, and continued: "I'm just disappointed you didn't trust me with that. I told you about all my problems, everything I went through... I thought you'd do it too."

"I should have, Jon, I just didn't want you to freak out, to start hating me... I just wanted our relationship to stay how it was..."

"It hasn't changed." Robb noticed what looked like a smile on Jon's face. "You're still my messed up pretentious and idiotic older brother. Bessides, I always knew you were a poof anyway." Jon pulled a mischievous, lopsided grin, that made all the angst that had been building up in Robb vanish.

"Idiot!" Robb gave him a friendly punch on the side. "Seriously, did you?" Robb was suddenly quite curious.

"No. Not until fifteen minutes ago, anyway, and even after that I had doubts. You've dated two very good looking girls, you're one of the coolest guy at school, and you started shaving at thirteen, so it basically never crossed my mind."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me." Robb smiled. True, he had always been popular, and he felt somewhat guilty at how many girls had a crush on him. For a moment, all he felt was the overwhelming joy of knowing his beloved brother accepted him as he was. He did have something more serious to dicuss, however. "Oh, and could you not tell anyone, please? Coming out to everyone isn't my number one priority, and Theon would kill both of us if word got out."

"Yeah, of course." Jon nodded. "Just try and be more careful next time."

"We try," Robb justified himself. "We thought you were with Ygritte, so... " as he pronounced her name, whatever smile there was on Jon's face vanished. God, how could I? "Oh, dammit, sorry." Robb had been an awful brother and totally forgotten about her. Jon was going to make it up with Ygritte today. "How did it go?"

"It didn't." His face was as blank as a field full of snow.

"She wouldn't take you back?"

"She didn't come. Instead, she kissed Tormund."

"Oh." Robb gave his brother a big brotherly hug, before getting up and leaving the room. Robb had come to know that Jon needed to be left alone, sometimes. He got back to his room, picked up his phone, and called Theon. He was greeted by Theon's voice-mail, the default one that he'd been to lazy to change. "Hi, Theon, I've talked to Jon, he's not telling anyone and he's fine with it, so don't you worry your pretty little face about it. Love you."  
Robb hang up, and lied down on his bed, hands crossed behind his head. Someone knew about him and Theon, and hadn't been bothered by it. Me and Theon are going to have a happy ending, he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are fine for Robb (for now, at least ^^). Jon will end up fine, don't worry, but there's still a fair bit more left to come. Next chapter, expect some other Starks...  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so technically speaking Arya hasn't got anything to do with the plot, but I wanted to put her in,and I thought it would be nice to have some background Arya/Gendry.

"Please, Gendry! You don't have to stay for a long time, if you can't!" Arya knew she wasn't going to win, but she still kept on fighting.

"Sorry, but I promised my mum I'd be home at six, and I'm already late." Gendry was really beautiful when he looked guilty like that, Arya thought. Not that I'm in love with him.

"Gendry..."

"Arya, I promised her! She wanted me to help her, and you know how hard it is being a single mum..." He pulled a sad kind of smile. Gendry always smiled, even when he was sad. "Tomorrow?"

"Alright, if you insist..." Arya let out an annoyed moan. "Tomorrow, then." She hugged Gendry goodbye, as he pulled her tightly with his big strong arms. 

"Bye, then."

"Bye!" Arya's eyes stayed glued to him as he walked away. Gendry was only one year older than her, but he was the strongest fourteen year old she'd ever met, being almost Robb's size, and more muscular than Jon. Once he had turned round a corned, and she could no longer stare at him, she continued on her way back home. The door was unlocked, but there wasn't any sign of mum. Jon or Robb, maybe both, she said to herself. Thinking about that, Jon had something important to do today... She rushed up to his room, and slammed the door open.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, straight away.

"Terrible." Jon was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his big brown eyes staring emptily at her. "She didn't turn up, and she kissed Tormund instead."

"The big hairy guy? Yuck." She jumped on to his bed, and sat down next to him. "Well, at least it's done with. Besides, you're better single. Romance isn't our thing, you and I." 

"Yeah, it isn't..." He sighed melancholically. Some years ago, they'd promised each other they'd never fall in love, after having been bored to death by Sansa and her love stories. She had been genuinely disappointed when he started dating Ygritte, and, as much as she hated seeing him so sad, was glad it was over.

"You're awesome, Jon. Awesome people don't kneed to be in love."

"I suppose you're right." Jon pulled a slight smile, and messed up her hair like he always did. "I'm awesome, and I don't need a girlfriend."

"Say that three times a day, after each meal, for the next two weeks, and contact me if it doesn't change." They both giggled.

"As you say, doctor!" His smile looked less fake this time.

"Are you the only one home?" She asked, innocently.

"No, Robb's in his room." 

"With Theon?" Robb's best friend almost lived in their house.

"No, he left half an hour ago." An awkward look crept up on his face. "I wouldn't bother Robb now."

"I guess we both know what he's up to, then..." She threw a mischievous smile at Jon, but only got an uncomfortable glare in return. "You know, wanking."

"Arya! You aren't supposed to know about that, let alone talk about it!"

"Oh, come on, it's not as of we hadn't both heard him a dozen times." To be perfectly honest, Robb had been relatively quiet the past few months, but it was only a year or two ago that you couldn't go to the toilet at night without hearing the most disgusting sound imaginable coming from Robb's room. I wonder if Gendry does it...

"Anyway, let's not talk about that." He said, briskly. "How was martial arts?"

"Really cool. I managed to knock Gendry over more times than he did, and he's like stronger than you and Robb put together. He said I'm seriously good, and that he wouldn't want anyone to get on the wrong side of me."

"No one would. How about that fat kid who turned up? you know, the one with the weird name."

"Hot Pie? Still just as useless as when he first came." She hadn't thought about that stupid mount of grease since she'd left, and was glad she hadn't. "I still don't get why a fat kid like him would want to join us"

"Maybe that's why." Jon took a serious look. "Because he's fat."

"Wouldn't he join a fitness center, or something like that?"

"Maybe he's fed up of being called fat and wants to fight back. And people at fitness centers tend to be pretty mean towards fat guys." Arya found that strange, but Jon's best friend was fat, so he surely knew a fair bit about it.

Arya and Jon kept on chattering for a while, like they always did, until she heard Catelyn calling them down for dinner. She didn't know it was that late, let alone that her mother was home, but that was one of the perks of living in a large house. They took their time coming down, knowing very well that she had a habit of calling them early. By the time they arrived in the dining room, Robb, Rickon and a grumpy looking Sansa were all seated down, and Catelyn had almost finished serving them. Arya didn't know what it was, but it smelled good. Mum's always been a good cook.

"Where's Bran?" She asked, noticing his absence.

"At the Reeds, he's sleeping over. They promised they'd take him to school tomorrow, and they've shown themselves more than reliable." She said, serving the last plate. Sansa let out a huge "hem", that Catelyn pretended not to notice. " So,how was your day, Arya?" 

"Normal. School was boring, but I could take down Gendry today, we hand out after the class. Hot Pie still came back, even though he..."

"Don't call him like that." Catelyn cut her out. "You didn't like it when they called you names, at school. He has a real name, and you should use it."

"I don't think he has, actually. He asked us to call him like that. It's surely his real name." Arya found that strange too, but even the instructor called him like that...

"Sure, because Mr. And Mrs. Hot decided to call their son Pie..." Robb joked, making all the children laugh, apart from Sansa, who huffed grumpily.

"What's up with her?" She asked.

"Mother doesn't want me to spend the week end at Joffrey's house." She spat, giving a evil eye to Catelyn.

"Sansa, I just don't think you're old enough to be doing those things..." Catelyn sighed. Like most of the family, she wasn't remotely fond of Joffrey, and wasn't keen on the idea of her daughter going to a boy's house at her age.

"That isn't fair, mum! Robb went round to Roslin's when he was younger than me!" Sansa was whining like a baby. Robb and Jon exchanged an awkward glance, that she couldn't read.

"Because Mr. Frey wrote the invitation himself, and made sure he was taking all the necessairy precautions. And we very nearly refused." And Robb isn't a twisted little prick, Arya wanted to add. "Bessides, you'll also remember Mrs Westerling refused any form of invitation whatever, and she was older than you are now."

"Sybill Westerling was an idiot, you said so yourself." Sansa moaned. "Please, mum, please! I really care for him, and he really cares about me!"

"Sansa, I'm saying no. End of story." Catelyn stated, with a soft but powerful voice. Sansa just moaned loudly, and crossed her arms, pushing her plate away. Catelyn looked up and sighed, not noticing Robb stealing a piece of meat from her plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More Theon next chapter...


	4. Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, with some fluff a bit of smutt at the end

"Theon! Get your lazy ass out of bed or you'l be late!" Asha's voice felt like a nail being hammered into his skull. Or maybe a hammer being nailed into it... Her loud banging on the door wasn't making things any better.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up!" He'd probably overslept, and was undoubtedly hungover, but those were the least of his worries. Theon painfully dragged himself out of his sheets, and picked up the clothes he'd left scattered on the ground. He found his phone in one of the pockets, and checked it. Six fifty-eight. What a bitch! I'm not even late! He had three missed calls and as many voice messages, all from Robb.

"Hi, Theon, I've talked to Jon, he's not telling anyone and he's fine with it, so don't you worry your pretty little face about it. Love you."

Then, half an hour later: "It's me again, you haven't replied so I thought I'd call you just to tell you it's all going to be fine, so don't freak out. Love you."

And finally, an hour later "Theon, I'm surely spamming you by now, but I'm worried you're going to something stupid. Jon's not telling anyone, so there's no reason to worry. Don't forget I love you."

Theon smiled at the thought of Robb worrying about him. That boy would always make him feel loved and cared for, more than anybody ever had before. He considered calling him, but decided that they'd be able to talk at school, and simply sent him a short text, "everything's fine. Love you." -something he'd couldn't say at school. Everything was far from fine, but he couldn't tell Robb about last night's binge-drinking, or his hangover. Theon had kept it all down, for once, but his head still hurt like nothing. He fished some clean clothes out of his wardrobe, and took a quick shower.

"You bitch!" He called his sister, as he walked in the kitchen, his hair still dripping. "I'm not late."

"You're hungover. Worse." Asha was leaning back against the counter, with her usual leather clothes and her casual i-don't-give-a-fuck expression. She passed him a large mug of coffee. "Here. Made you that."

"Thanks." He took it, and drank. The hot liquid burnt his mouth slightly, but soothed his headache, which was more than enough for him.

"If I hadn't come, dad would have found you, and you know how he's like when you get hungover." Awful. Theon knew that all to well. "I don't know how you got in without him noticing, last night..."

"I don't know either." He had no real memory, of his last drinks and his way home. "Oh, and sorry. For calling you a bitch."

"It's fine, you're probably right." 

***

He left home a good fifteen minutes later, walking slowly and smoking a cigarette. He was in no rush to get there. Robb must have received the text while he was having breakfast, since he found four long texts where Robb explained how worried he was and how glad he was that he was fine. Oh Robb... He decided not to reply and to wait till he got to school, where he could see him for real. Theon's house was only a short stroll away from school, so he arrived well before anyone of note was there. The front gate of the red brick building was open, but he didn't want to go in right yet, so he sat down on a bollard and lit himself another fag. Theon liked the way the smoke would mix with the cool morning air, blending the cigarette's rough smell with the clear freshness of the air. It was still pretty early into autumn, so the morning cold was still enjoyably cool. A few people would walk in, some of them he didn't know, the others he didn't want to talk to. Soon enough, he noticed Robb coming around the corner, walking head high, one hand holding his backpack's strap. Theon still couldn't understand how it was possible to be so beautiful, with his curly auburn hair, his light blue eyes, his perfectly proportioned face and his adorable red stubble...  
"Hi!" He said, smiling, as he walked towards him. Theon got up, and they did one of those fancy hand shakes that best friends did. Theirs involved a high five and a light punch, then a classic handshake.

"Hi! Jon not with you?"

"No. He starts an hour later than us, remember." 

"Oh yeah. Good." Theon nodded. He sat back down on his bollard, and Robb took the one besides it.

"You know he's fine with it. And he's not telling anyone." Robb said, on a low tone. 

"Yeah. I know." Theon acknowledged. Robb studied him for a while, then frowned.

"You're hungover." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Theon felt like a puppy being scorned by his master. "I freaked out, so I went to the bar, and..."

"Theon, Theon, Theon..." Robb sighed. "You do realize I called you twenty minutes later to tell you everything was alright?"

"I didn't check my phone until this morning. I was too worried about what I might see."

"Well, it's done now... You don't hurt too much?" He asked, looking adorably concerned.

"Nah, just a little headache." Theon did hurt, but he was more than used to hangovers.

"It'll get better", Robb said. Theon knew that look on Robb's face, it meant "I want to kiss you better but there's too many people around". 

"Well, it's not my worst and it's definitively not my first..." Theon blushed, and Robb pulled another lust filled frown. Theon's cigarette was dying out.

"So... We go in?" He asked.

"We go in." Theon spat his cigarette-butt on the ground, as they both got up. They walked through the school's great lobby, stopping by at their lockers, to pick up whatever they needed. As they walked by, a few girls would throw a shy smile at Robb, some of them even throwing a quiet "Hello, Robb. Theon had come to find it strangely flattering, Of all the people who love him, I'm the one he loves... Robb simply smiled back, humming the words of some old pop song Theon half knows. Their lockers were facing each other, on either sides of the corridor, which they would often see as having some romantic meaning. Theon's locker was a mess, with books, folders all sorts of random stuff, and the door's inside was covered with pictures of -female- models. He'd put them up when he was fourteen, trying to convince himself he liked girls, and even though they'd both agreed they should stay to avoid raising suspicions, Robb would always frown when he saw them. Robb's locker was neater -pretty much anything was neater than Theon's locker-, with a photo of both of them together, a photo of his family, and his timetable. Their friendly chatter was interrupted by Jeyne Westerling, Robbs' previous girlfriend, who was obviously still in love with him. Unlike the other girls, Robb actually took time to talk to her, listen to what she had to say, and returned her smile all allong. While Theon knew where Robb's feelings stood, he couldn't help feeling anger rise within him as ther spoke, and ended up dragging him off early to their first class.  
They both started with two hours of history, with Mr. Lannister. Theon was never particularly keen on history, but Mr. Lannister was one of those teachers who could talk about anything and make it interesting. The rest of the morning involved an undescribably boring lesson on biology by Mr. Pycelle, a somewhat disturbing chemistry lesson by Mr. Quiburn, and Theon was more than glad when lunch break came.  
Theon and Robb ate at the school's canteen, allong with Renly, Loras, and Small-Jon, as always. Theon had always assumed Small-Jon's nickname was ironic, since he was well over two meters tall, but he once told him it was referong to his father, also called Jon, who was just as tall and as broad. Renly constantly said terrybly bad jokes, that only Loras seemed to find funny, Small-Jon would brag about what he'd done in the rugby team, and Robb would be taunted over why he was still single when half the girls at school had a crush on him.   
The afternoon began with Geography, a subject Theon couldn't help but find boring, despite his fondness of Mr. Seaworth, an ended with PE. Though Theon wasn't a great athlete, he'd grown on to quite liking it. Mr Martell was a fun teacher, who could make painfull exercises look interresting, and it was much easyer to chat with other people, than in a normal classroom. Being able to perve over the guys in his year in the changing room was also a big plus. 

This trimester, they were doing gymnastics, which basically gave them the right to do anything they wanted, once they'd done the obligatory 5 minutes jog arround the room. Theon did a few jumps on the paralel bars, and had a go at cartwheeling, just for the fun of it, and sat down on a large mattress against the wall, at the end of the room. A great place for people watching. Robb was with Mr. Martell, allong with Jon, Renly, Loras, Smalljon and a few other people who cared about the lesson. Joffrey was sitting down on a bar, allong with those two hulcky friends of his. One of them was called Sandor, he wasn't sure about the other one. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but it certainly involved the girl trying to do a handstand a few feet away. A few girls were chatting on the side, as girls did. 

"This five minute jogg is going to kill me!" Sam walked up to him, still panting, and sat down on the same mattress. Theon wouldn't say he was close to Sam, but the two of them would often end up talking together during PE. "Seriously, why do we all have to go through this?"

"Teachers hate us, haven't you noticed?" Actually, Mr. Martel could be a verry nice guy, when he wanted.

"This isn't hate, this is murder!" Sam looked down, breaving heavily, then looked up, and started staring at Joffrey. "The idiot..." He let out, quietly."

"What?"

"Gilly. He's making fun of her." 

Sam and Theon chattered throught the rest of the lesson, commenting on what we saw, on what people where doing. It became pretty clear that Sam had a crush on that Gilly girl, which made Theon wonder if Sam could tell he was in love with Robb. He probably wouldn't be talking to me if he knew, Theon decided.   
At the end of the lesson, Robb kept on talking with mr. Martel, while everyone was getting changed and rushing out of school. Theon knew perfectly well what that meant. 

"Robb Stark... Always a model pupil, eh!" Theon teased, as Robb went in the changing room, a good fifteen minutes after the lesson ended.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I cant be good at sports!" Robb joked, taking his shirt off. Robb was in good shape, but wasn't exeptionally muscular either, and had a fine layer of stubble over his chest and stomach. Theon liked him like that, it looked natural, and effortlessly attractive.

"I see you took your time today." Theon looked arround the room: there were only two guys left, and both of them were almost done...

"Well, you see... I really want to do well in gymnastics, this term..." Robb had a slightly mischevious grin, that he so rarelly pulled but that suited him so well... 

"I'm locking the door in ten minutes, be gone by then" Mr Martel shouted with his rolling accent, from the other side of the door.

"Ten minutes? Sounds like a challenge to me." Robb still had that mischevious look on his face. They were the only guys in the room now. Robb walked up to Theon, grabbed him by the waist, and kissed him quietly, while Theon reached for Robb's ass, and pulled his shorts down. Theon pushed him against the wall, knocking over a stool in the proces -not that they really cared- , with Robb pulling down whatever clothes Theon still had on him. "Get in me" Robb muttered gentely, breaking the kiss. Theon didn't say anything, simply nodded and gently kissed him down the neck, mooving slowly down his shoulders... Robb was rock hard, and he could feel him poking his stomach. Theon gently pulled him down to the ground, and was just about to thrust himself into Robb when he noticed a faint clicking sound... Like someone taking pictures. Theon shot up instantly, and saw, clearly as could be, Joffrey Baratheon standing in front of the door, shamelessly taking photos of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two really need to start being carefull

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As I said, this is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome. Expect more!


End file.
